


Nervous?

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Zevran/Cael [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age:Origins
Genre: Cute, Earring, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Zevran, how i felt their makeup scene went down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the earring scene. Well, the aftermath of it. Just a small fluff make-up scene after Zevran yells at Mahariel after he's asked if he wants to go back to the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> More of Zevran/Cael!  
> Love writing these two so much.

It wasn’t like the two of them never got into small arguments or spats but this one hit Cael a little harder in the chest than he thought it would. He hadn’t meant for the other to take it as a sexual advance, he literally just wanted to know if Zevran would be sharing a tent with him for the night. What he hadn’t expected was for the Antivan to have an outburst like that. He was pretty sure at least Alistair and Leliana had heard it. That was embarrassing enough.  


“No. No. I do not think so. Surely there is something else on your mind other than that?”  


Sighing, Cael undid his braid and ran a hand through it as he shuffled towards the small tent. He glanced off to the side and caught Leliana looking at him. Stopping, he gave her a smile and nodded to her. “Goodnight, Leliana.”  


“Wait.”  


Not even the Archdemon themselves could make him feel as nervous as he felt at this very moment. “Need something?” He asked, clearing his throat slightly as he watched the woman walk near him.  


“I…heard you two earlier.” Leliana said slowly, trying not to say the wrong thing. “And it might not be my place to say anything but-”  


“Leli, it’s fine. I might have said something he didn’t like. Or overstepped some boundaries. Really, it’ll be fine.” Shrugging, he shifted slightly in obvious unease. He was looking everywhere other than at Leliana and he knew he she was staring at him.  


“Mahariel, I know you don’t want to hear me say anything else but I don’t think you did anything. I do believe he is just….scared? That might be the word for what he is feeling. I see you are wearing his earring.” Leliana pointed out, smiling slightly. Cael froze and she started chuckling. “You weren’t wearing a big, gold earring this morning you know.” She added, teasing him.   


Cael sighed, looking up finally to look her in the eyes. He was confused and exhausted and Leliana’s teasing and trying to help him wasn’t really needed. “Goodnight Leliana.” He said again, giving her another smile before he ducked into his tent and kicked off his boots. He felt himself start to sigh heavily again and stopped himself. He was starting to sound like Hahren Paival with all the sighing he was doing. With an internal groan, he ripped off the rest of his armor and set it off to the side before grabbing the blankets and furs, arranging them for absolutely no reason other than to distract himself.

And it worked, for a short while at least. Until he heard his mabari, Barnabus, start barking and Zevran cursing at the hound repeatedly in Antivan. He froze, listening to the noise outside and couldn’t help but smile as he heard Leliana start to cheer on Banabus and Morrigan trying to give Zevran advice on how to properly dodge away from a mabari. His smile fell shortly after and he returned to mindlessly fussing about in the tent. But he quickly did everything he could and he still wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep for the night. He thought about asking Morrigan to switch watches with him and she could have his tomorrow night but that meant he would have to wake Sten up later for his portion of the watch in the early morning and he hated waking the Qunari up.

Cael eventually resigned to at least sitting down and doing something else to distract himself. Yoga. It was stupid but it kept him occupied and let him focus on something else other than the fact that he might have royally fucked up with the one guy he had learned to trust and kind of really liked. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and sat in lotus while he let himself drift away, ignoring the ever growing loudness outside his tent. What must have been at least an hour passed by before Cael finally reopened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin as he found Zevran staring at him, sitting opposite of him in the tent. He did let out a yelp though. Which brought a smile to the Antivan’s face before it quickly dropped.

“Zev-“

“Cael-“

And the awkward moment of silence quickly enveloped them as they both waited for the other to speak up again. And when neither of them continued on with their sentence, they looked at each other awkward. Zevran let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair slowly. 

“Well, that did not go as smoothly as I had hoped it would. Listen, about earlier. I want to apologize for kind of yelling at you.” Zevran began slowly, sighing heavily again. “It was uncalled for and I did not mean to upset you.”

“I wasn’t really upset. More surprised that you yelled.” Cael said, chuckling softly. “But I am curious as to why you got angry and yelled.” Maybe this was a good thing, maybe they could talk things out. He watched the other elf tense up at his words. “Uh, if you don’t want to tell me it’s okay, Zevran.”

“No no. I got angry over my own stupidity and I carelessly took it out on you. I did not mean to and I am sorry. I was just…nervous.”

“You? Nervous? I didn’t think that was emotion you could have.” It was said just to tease the Antivan, trying to get a rise out of the other and it worked. He was rewarded with a glare and a pillow tossed in his face. He caught it and held onto it, grinning widely at the other before he sobered up a bit. “Go on.”

“Ah. Right. It is just that…well…this whole thing between us. I am not entirely sure what it is. The last time I felt remotely close to someone like this was some time ago and now, with you I am just nervous. You have made me feel like no one else has ever done, Amor.” Zevran explained, looking at Cael steadily. There was a small blush working its way up the elf’s ears though. “And I got scared after giving you the earring and you asked if I wanted to come back to the tent with you. I realized soon after that you merely meant to turn in for the night…not something more…strenuous.” 

“I could have been more clear with my words.” Cael shrugged, giving Zevran a smile. He watched as golden eyes traveled over his face and stop at the earring he had attached to his ear. He saw the questioning look and chuckled. “My ears are pierced you know. I just never wear anything in them anymore. Not since I left the clan. They were impractical to wear in a fight. But I won’t be removing this earring unless my ear is removed entirely.”

Alarmed eyes met his. “Amor, if it ever gets in the way of anything, you remove the earring.”

“Nope. Its there forever.”

“Cael.”

“Zevran.”

There was a small stare off before it ended up in quiet laughter and Cael moving over and in Zevran’s lap where tan arms encircled his waist immediately. “Am I forgiven for yelling earlier then?”

“Mmm, I’ll have to think about it.” Cael said, grinning down at him. “Might take me a while. I’ve never been yelled at before.”

“Liar” Zevran snorted, shaking his head. He looked up and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the complete adoration in the Dalish’s eyes. 

“Yes you are forgiven, vhenan.” Cael whispered before leaning down to kiss him firmly. There wasn’t a complaint coming from the Antivan.

But there sure was a lot of teasing from Leliana the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
